


翻译-Digging it (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Series: First Meetings AU (Chinese Translation) [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, first meetings au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 初次见面AU之2：试想肖根的初遇发生在某个月黑风高杀人夜，两个人都在抛尸
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: First Meetings AU (Chinese Translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834597





	翻译-Digging it (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Digging It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238909) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Shaw知道自己现在看起来一定可怕极了——滚滚而下的汗水把刘海完全黏在了额头上，整张脸和手指一样到处都是泥。但即便如此，她还是挖出了一个足够深的坑，Shaw满意的直起腰把铲子丢到一边儿，抹了抹额头上的汗，同时在心里再一次的狠狠的咒骂了Cole几句。她不是不可以自己一个人处理尸体，但现在本来就晚，加上她还又累又饿，而抛尸这种事，有个人帮忙会快很多。但就像往常一样，Cole的洁癖又再一次助他逃过一劫。

就在这时，背后突然传来了一声轻响，像有谁踩断了一根树枝，Shaw迅速的拔枪回头，对着深夜一片漆黑树林全神贯注的寻找着任何可能的动静，什么也没看到后她丢下脚边的尸体，向着声音来源的地方慢慢搜索，但却依然没发现任何疑点。当Shaw最终回到她那个临时抛尸点时，令她没有想到的是，那里竟然有了其他人，而那个其他人，身后还拽着另一具尸体。

这他妈到底是怎么回事？Shaw把手中的抢握得更紧了。

“嗨。”那个除她之外唯一的活人轻快的打了个招呼，Shaw发现这个“其他人”是一个高挑的女人，留着一头栗色微卷的头发。

“介意我借用一下这个么？”那个女人说，指了指Shaw才挖好的坑，没等回答就自顾自的继续用脚推着她那具尸体，直到它带着灰滚进了坑中，发出了一声闷响。

Shaw不可置信的瞪着那女人呆了一会儿才反应过来，“你不能就这样——”

那人哼了一声，“那你要怎样？报警？”

“不，”Shaw有些恼火，“我在想直接给你一枪会比较方便。”

那女人脸上的笑容竟厚颜无耻地变得更加灿烂了，“我不认为这坑放得下三个人。”

Shaw咬了咬牙，对着那人举起枪以表示她并没开玩笑，但那女人似乎丝毫不为所动。

“噢得了吧，”那女人的语气里满是诱惑，“我们可以分享。”

“不，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“不可以，要的话自己去挖。”

“我本来是这样打算的，”那人说，“但我才做了指甲。”

看着那女人抬起手欣赏自己指尖样子，Shaw嫌恶的皱了皱鼻子。

“而且，”那人继续说，“如果你真要开枪的话早开了。”

“别这么肯定。”Shaw说，但她也在想为什么她不直接扣动扳机结束这一切，可能是因为好奇，或者其实只是因为今晚她已经累得实在不想再挖一个坑了。

那女人得意的笑了，而这让Shaw更加恼火了，这女人怎么敢这么自信淡定，毕竟拿着枪指着别人头的明明是她。

这时，左边的树林里又发出了什么声响，Shaw短暂的向那个方向瞟了一眼，但这时间已足够那女人拔出她自己的枪。Shaw威胁地眯了眯眼睛，把自己手里的枪抓得更紧了，即使在发现对方手里只是一只医用麻醉枪时也没放松。好吧，至少说那东西在这光线这距离下看起来比较像一把麻醉枪。

“你真没在开玩笑？”Shaw瞪着那把“枪”觉得十分不可思议。

那女人又笑了，“真没。”她说，然后便朝Shaw的脖子扣动了扳机。

Shaw咬紧牙关拔出脖子上那个东西丢在地上，握枪用尽全力想要瞄准那女人，但麻醉剂已经开始发挥它的作用，随着肾上腺素迅速的散布了她的全身。

艹，Shaw想，然后眼皮便开始变得无比沉重，再也支撑不住，她滑倒在了地上。

当Shaw清醒过来时，林间的光线告诉她时间已接近黎明，她呻吟了一声跌跌撞撞的从地上爬了起来，视线范围内已没有那个女人及其受害者的踪迹，而那个临时坟墓已被埋好，她的铲子就放在一堆新翻过的泥土旁边。Shaw抓起她的铲子和枪便向树林外走去，头一跳跳的疼，胃正因针扎般的饥饿感发出咆哮，她短暂的思考了会儿要不要先跟Cole联系，但又完全不想去解释为什么埋个尸体花了她这么长时间，于是她直接去了最近的那家饭店，在把身上的土清理干净后点了一大盘煎饼。

不用自己去填那个坑，对此她表示异常恼怒但又奇怪的有一丝感激。

这虽是举手之劳但也应值得感激，不过，这并不代表她下次见到那女人时会手下留情，嗯，她会直接对着那女人脸来上一枪。


End file.
